Books and Family: Book 1
by Charlie'sGorgeousNightmare
Summary: After the war strange things lead to Harry, Ron, Hermione, the future kids, Lily and James Potter, and more reading the books. Oh, and Harry has a sister who has a daughter with Charlie Weasley. Confused? Than read, and figure out what exactly is going on. Rated T to be safe YOAI!


**Books and Family: Book 1**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts, and Harry was smiling and joking with Ron and Neville. The first years walked in, and one looked very familiar. She had pale skin, a few freckles, bright blue eyes, long pin-straight red hair, and soft red lips; she was standing near the back quietly, and seemed to glide rather than walk. The little girl also caught Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's attention. "She looks like Charlie," the Weasley siblings said. "She does, or Harry's mum with blue eyes," Hermione said. "My thoughts exactly," Harry said. The redhead was the last to be called. "Weasley, Lily!" Professor Flitwik called out. She walked up to him, sat on the stool, and waited as the hat was placed over her head. It took a few minutes, but the hat chuckled and called out, "SLYTHERIN!" The hall gasped as one; a Weasley in Slytherin! Impossible! She handed the hat to Professor Flitwik, smiled brightly at him, and walked slowly over to the green and sliver table. The other Slytherins glared at the poor girl; one even threw an apple at her head, but she caught it before it hit, and she finally looked up. Everyone watched as she glared at the kid who threw the apple until he ran out crying. She bowed her head again and quietly started to eat.  
The next morning the girl showed up a few minutes after they did so the four of them walked over to her. "Hey," Ginny said sweetly, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." "Lily," the girl said in almost a whisper, "Lily Weasley." "So, who's your dad?" Ginny asked. "Charlie Weasley," Lily's voice stayed the same as before. "Does he know?" Ginny asked. Lily shook her head 'no', "Goodbye, Aunt Ginny." Lily walked away slowly to the Slytherin table. The Draco Malfoy wannabe from last night tried to trip her as she walked past, but she reached out and slapped him. "Try and hurt me again, and my mother will hear of it," she whispered in his ear, making him tremble. Lily sat down in the seat closest to the teachers, smiled up at them, and ate an apple quietly.

Halloween came with a surprise that year, than again when doesn't it. Halloween morning Lily walked calmly up to Professor McGonagall, and said, "There's a woman at the front gates for you, Professor." McGonagall smiled, "Is she safe dear?" Lily nodded and smiled at her. McGonagall left, and Lily walked over to Harry and poked his side. "Yes?" he asked. "You're in for a shock," she said. McGonagall returned, and said, "I need Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Micheal Cromwell, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Lily Weasley to follow me," she turned and left once again. She lead the ten of them up to the Room or Requirements. They entered the room, and the door locked behind them. "Professor?" Hermione asked, "What's going on?" "I believe I can explain," a voice called from behind them. The rest of the Weasleys(including Fred), a copy of Hermione and Ron, what looked to be Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Neville's parents, and Harry's parents, a younger version of Harry's mum, a copy of Malfoy and Ginny, a copy of Luna and Neville, and a copy of Justin and Harry sat behind them, it was the smaller version of Lily Potter that had spoken. Lily walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm Violet, Violet Potter," she said and hugged Lily back, "Lily here is my daughter." Micheal, the Malfoy wannabe, swallowed harshly and stepped back. "I'm a very powerful witch. I study Nicolas Flamel's work with the Sorcerer's Stone, and even more into the Elixir of Life." "What does that have anything to do with us?" Neville asked. "Well, I've had a break through," she said, "when I gave the elixir to Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom they became themselves again, almost as though the were never attacked at all. When I tinkered with it a bit more I found that it could bring back those who had died before their time." "Like me!" Sirius said jumping up and grinning like a loon. "Yes, Sirius, like you," Violet said, "I started with Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks. Three people who where important to me, and someone I missed very much. Than I moved to Sirius, than my parents, Lily and James Potter." Lily smiled and ran to hug her. Violet hugged back, and smiled at Harry. "So, you're telling us that you're my sister, and you've brought six people back from the dead?" Harry asked. Violet nodded, "The eight people in this room that you don't know are Rose Minerva and Hugo Ronald Weasley, Scorpius Draco and Violet Ginny Malfoy, Remus Neville and Alice Lily Longbottom, and James Sirius and Thomas Severus Potter. They found me a few weeks ago and told me the wildest story I ever heard, but when they showed me he proof I asked for, I could do nothing, but believe it." Each child nodded at their name, and Rose stood.  
"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley and oldest, so I'll tell you what happened," she said, "I was helping Mum with a deaging potion and my brother and seven cousins decided that it would be a good idea to push me. The potion got all over us and the kitchen, mum was fuming! Than the next thing we know we're in beds, in a line, and Aunt Violet is standing over us. She preformed a heritage test on us, and well I found these books beside my bed. They where about Uncle Harry's life, and so we decided that we'd all come here and read them with you!" "Mum locked the doors and placed a time freezing charm on the room when you came in, so we really have no choice," Violet said. Harry nodded and sat down. The other ten new comers sat as well. "Who wants to read first?" Hugo asked, basicly saying it wasn't going to be him.

Violet took the book. "Chapter one, **The Boy Who Lived**," she read.


End file.
